


The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 4

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: Crowley is feeling... snakey today...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> *There is no touch of a sexual nature while Crowley is a snake (fine if that's your thing, it's just not mine) though they do make very intimate contact with each other*
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

Day 4- Thursday: The Bookshop

Crowley is strangely surprised by what he wants to ask the Angel for today in the way of touch… so much so that he actually dismisses the idea from his mind multiple times. He's somehow certain that the Angel will say yes, but also convinced that this request will make Aziraphale more uncomfortable than any request so far. 

They are back at the bookshop, which is currently open to the public after the two of them took an unexpected Wednesday off. Crowley is still feeling a little out of sorts from his unfortunate accident in the kitchen the day before, even though the Angel was an absolute champion at taking care of him. 

It didn't take too much convincing for Aziraphale to insist they spend the rest of the day at the Demon's flat, ordering food (and snapping it directly to the couch without moving) and watching terrible television. The 'hug until I let go' Crowley had requested in the way of touch for the day had lasted the better part of 8 hours before they decided to head back to the bookshop to sleep and prep to head to the cottage again on Thursday evening. 

It had been wonderful, a slow-paced day they both seemed to need… and yet… the Demon still doesn't feel quite right. He is used to Aziraphale going through bouts like this, of feeling 'off' for one reason or another; his body retreating into oversensitivity, touch aversion, and a larger desire to get lost in his books. Unsurprisingly, the Demon is finding that he wants the exact opposite as he wallows in his own 'off-ness'… he wants touch more than usual, and is craving a very specific kind of contact that isn't completely new, but certainly very different than any request he thought he'd make when this 'asking for touch' challenge was initially posed. 

Sometimes, more on the side of rare than sometimes, Crowley just wants to turn into a snake. 

The ability to transform into a serpent is a wonderful way to tune out the world… the vast majority of humanity is inclined to ignore/avoid him in this form, there is no expectation for conversation and on a sunny day it's better than any sunbathing he can do in his human corporation. And, it's also a very vulnerable state for him to be in. People don't like snakes, and his physical form is much more susceptible to harm, cold weather and other factors that could hurt him when he 'goes all snakey.' 

Aziraphale has seen him in this form before, when he helped him through his shed. Despite the discomfort he was in from the actual shedding part, the Demon had a wonderful week with his Angel taking perfect care of him. Helping him with taking steam showers, staying hydrated, carrying him around and even entertaining him as he curled up in a heated blanket on the couch. His new skin had been far too sensitive for much physical contact with Aziraphale other than gently wrapping the end of his tail around the Angel's wrist… but now… with his scales nice and healed… the idea of warming himself up against the Angel's soft skin sounds incredible. 

But the voices in his head are working double time at the suggestion: 'TOO MUCH! DO NOT ASK! HE WILL SAY NO!' 

Crowley tries to quiet them… he and the Angel have promised each other that they won't allow themselves to feel hurt if Aziraphale wants to say 'no' to a touch suggestion from Crowley… but it's definitely easier said than done. Then again, it is the point of this exercise; to have the bravery to ask for what he wants, knowing the answer might be 'no' and believing that nothing will be 'broken' just because the request was denied. 

And so, taking a steeling breath, he stands up from the couch as he hears the Angel lock up the bookshop for the day. 

Aziraphale putters into the back room and beams a smile when he sees Crowley. 

"Hello love! I thought for certain you'd still be asleep. How are you feeling? Shall we make the drive tonight or wait for morning? I'm fine either way, truly… maybe we won't even come back until Monday this week!"

"You sold books today and now you don't want to open on Monday to make up for the losses?" 

"Oh, hush you Wiley Old Serpent." The Angel's response is all huff and no bite and Crowley can't help but chuckle at the perfection of the segue… 

"Speaking of serpents… um… I thought about my 'touch request' for today Angel…"

"Excellent! Crowley I'm so thrilled that I haven't had to remind you even once all week. What will it be this time?" 

"It's um… not gonna lie Angel this is a weird one…" 

There's a little falter in Aziraphale's sunny expression, but he seems more curious than nervous as he replies, "I see… well… we came to a very clear agreement that I reserve the right to refuse a request, though my preference of course is that said 'weird' request will lead to negotiation first…" 

"Sure… um… look… of course you can tell me no… even if you want to talk it out... saying no is totally fine… just…" 

"Crowley dear you're shaking." Aziraphale approaches the Demon and takes both of his hands between his own, blue eyes filled with tenderness and concern. "Sweet love, don't be afraid. We can't know if what you want will upset me or make me nervous unless you ask… right?" 

Crowley feels some of his tremble leave him as he feels the warmth of the Angel's hands and it is just enough to silence the voices in his head as he says, "I… I want to cuddle with you… just cuddle…" 

"But Crowley, darling we've cuddled so many…" 

"… as a snake. I want to cuddle with you in my snake form." 

"Oh… oh…" 

And there is the look Crowley has been waiting for… one that seems confused and unsure and…

"What an interesting request. I don't think you've transformed in my presence since your shed last Autumn… yes? You're not shedding again are you… do I need to…?" 

"No Angel… nothing like that… I just… I get insecure sometimes, being all snakey around you, even though you've never given me reasons to feel that way."

"Well, if anyone in this relationship understands body insecurity…" 

"Oh Angel… kiss me please…" 

The kiss is gentle and chaste, and yet communicates immense love and understanding at the same time. 

When he pulls away, Crowley feels brave enough to continue. "I was thinking… I'm still feeling a little off from yesterday, and sometimes being in my snake-form is a nice reset. It helps me relax and tune things out. And I thought maybe, tonight I could just cuddle with you and get that reset so I can be fresh and hopefully feel better at the cottage tomorrow." 

"You don't have to make me any promises about how you'll feel tomorrow, dear. That being said... if you're feeling off and think this will help, then I am more than happy to be there for you." 

"Thank you. Um… one more part of the request… and you can absolutely say no to this, I know it might sound like too much, but… how would you feel if I cuddled… um… against your skin… skin to scale like…?" Crowley tries to make light of the request because he is so uncertain of what Aziraphale will say as he watches the Angel process his words. 

"Oh… so… you'd like me to be… undressed… during this cuddle… or…" 

Crowley immediately jumps to clarify, "I know it might sound strange Angel, and I swear to you it isn't a sexual thing, that's not what I want at all it's just…" 

"You just want the closeness, yes dear? Warmth? And I would imagine, worn as the fabric of my clothes may be, they still might not be completely pleasant to your scales as my skin might be? You don't have to justify what you want dear… but I certainly do appreciate you taking the time to consider my comfort."

Crowley actually feels a few tears prick at his eyes, overwhelmed with gratitude that Aziraphale can so often find the words he wishes to say but simply don't come to mind. "Yeah… yeah that sums it up Angel." 

"Of course, sweet love… Now, I don't have concerns, but do have a few questions…"

"Sure thing…" 

"You are quite big when you're a snake, though you did fit around my shoulders nicely when you were shedding… but I'm thinking about how to best have the most amount of your body make contact with mine… you might need to make a few loops around me? Should I be standing so I'm not crushing any part of you if you do have to wrap around me?" 

"Oh, Angel I can make it much less complicated than that. Yeah, I made myself big for my shed because it actually helps it along faster… the scales stretch out and then I contract to help them detach more easily."

"Clever boy, mine." 

The Demon blushes a little at the praise before continuing… "I um… I can make myself a comfortable size to fit on your chest… if you just um… want to lie down and get comfortable. You don't even need to get undressed just…" 

With a sweet smile and a nod of understanding, the Angel sits on the couch and begins unbuttoning his waistcoat, followed by his baby blue shirt. He stops unbuttoning just above his trousers, and Crowley feels a lovely contentment rise within him as he gazes at his Angel's flawless alabaster skin. Aziraphale turns and lays down lengthwise on the sofa, pillows fluffed under his head and holds open his arms in welcome. 

"Ready for you whenever dear, my book his here on the coffee table for when you fall asleep."

"Thanks Angel… I don't think I'll need to stay in that form for very long… just…"

"Darling please, just like with our hug yesterday, take all the time you need. And, if we need to spend a weekend away from the cottage it most certainly will not be the end of the world… we've already faced that together after all."

Crowley can't help but roll his eyes as the Angel giggles, and then, feeling that there is no time like the present, he closes his eyes and allows his transformation to take place. The Angel gasps a little, but only in wonder as the Demon is suddenly slithering on the floor, up along the couch and onto Aziraphale's exquisitely warm bare chest. He lets out a hiss that sounds more like a contented sigh as he soaks in the Angel's radiating heat and divine love. 

Aziraphale squirms and giggles just a little as Crowley moves to coil himself along his naked chest and belly. He is clearly sensitive enough to feel Crowley's tongue darting out and tickling him at the base of his throat, but again, the Demon senses no tremble or nerves from the Angel along the scales of his belly, so he thinks this just might work after all. 

Finally, the Serpent of Eden is settled, coiled in a couple of lovely spirals in the shape of an 'S' with his head resting on Aziraphale's left clavicle. It is then that he notices the Angel re-fastening a couple of buttons at the bottom of his shirt, as if he's trying to make a comfortable protective pocket for the Demon against his celestial body. All Crowley can do is move his head forward just a little to give a little flick of his tongue against Aziraphale's chin. 

The Angel laughs and says, "You're welcome dear. Comfortable? May I stroke the top of your head like I did when you were shedding?" 

The Demon nods and then settles into the absolute delight of feeling the Angel's skin and downy hair against the scales on his belly, and the hypnotic strokes of Aziraphale's warm fingers and palm against his head. 

"Oh Crowley, you really are so lovely like this. I hope you won't be afraid to be in this form more often… or at least when you need to be. The texture of your scales is very pleasant, the colors beautiful… you don't even need to cuddle with me if you don't want to… you can just coil up in the garden, or our apple tree perhaps… or even on a pillow in a patch of sunlight… any time my dear… truly." 

The kind words earn Aziraphale another tickling 'kiss' to his chin. This is exactly what Crowley wanted: the rest, the love, the praise, and the vulnerability to be who and what he is in all his forms however he wants to present. The Angel somehow accepts him for all of it... he's not sure why... but certainly isn't in the mood to question the love he cannot help but feel. 

The Demon allows the repetitive touch and the sound of the Angel's beating heart to lull him to sleep. He hears Aziraphale sigh and say, just before he nods off…

"I do so love you… Wiley Old Serpent…"


End file.
